


Ex Boyfriend

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Jace feels intense emotions running through his parabatai bond. He needs to make sure Alec is alright.





	Ex Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Jace hurried his steps towards Magnus's loft. His heart was pounding so hard against his ribcage as his pulse pressed outward, jerking the vein within. He could feel through his parabatai bond that Alec, his brother was overwhelming with emotions. He couldn't tell but either Alec was extremely happy or he was very sad or hurt maybe. He had to make sure his brother was alright

Jace panted as he reached Magnus's loft and banged on the door "Alec! It's Jace. Open the door. Magnus!" he kept pounding until the door flew open "Do I've remind you what time it is shadowhunter. We were in middle of something" said a very irritated Magnus

"Where's Alec? What did you do to him?" Jace rushed inside and called out "Alec?" 

"I didn't do anything to Alexander. Infact...." 

Alec came out of the living room closing his shirt buttons "Jace? What are you doing here?"

"Are you alright?" Jace asked touching his parabatai bond "I thought you were hurt" 

"I'm not hurt Jace" 

Jace double checked for any injuries but found nothing "Then...did something happen? I'm feeling this huge wave of emotions through our bond" he asked feeling utter lost and confused. Magnus smiled because he knew what was going on. He shared a look with Alec who blushed deeply. The warlock cleared his throat "Actually we do have an announcement to make" 

"What announcement?" 

"Jace Wayland I would like to introduce you to my ex boyfriend Alexander" said Magnus smiling broadly

Jace's mouth hung open in shock "Ex boyfriend? What.. are you crazy? You two are breaking up?" 

"Jace..." Alec took a step but Jace kept talking "No! I won't allow this" he turned to face Magnus "How dare you hurt my brother!"

"Excuse me but..."

"Alec loves you Magnus"

"Jace listen to me" said Alec but Jace was fuming with anger "He stood by you all the times. He faught the world for you" 

Magnus nodded "I know but that's not what you....."

"But what huh? You think you're too good for my brother?" 

"Jace STOP!" yelled Alec 

Jace threw a glare at Magnus and then frowned at his brother. Alec stood infront of Magnus "I love you Magnus but never introduce me like that again" he saw Magnus laugh lightly. He then interwined their fingers and faced Jace "What Magnus was trying to say ...I'm his ex boyfriend because soon I'll become his husband"

Jace visibly gasped, eyebrows disappearing behind his blonde hair "What?" he asked in disbelief

Alec blushed nodding "Magnus proposed" he raised his hand where a diamond ring was twinkling proudly on his finger "We're engaged. I'm...I'm very very happy Jace"

"By the Angel" Jace ran a hand on his face "Seriously?" Magnus rolled his eyes "If you need more proof then Alexander can show the hickeys I was leaving on his chest....we were celebrating but you....." 

"Magnus!" Alec hissed turning a deep shade of red. Jace too looked away feeling embarrassed "I'm...I'm sorry. You two can continue....umm....with your...just one thing" he crossed the distance and gave a hug to Alec "Congratulations Alec"

"Thank you" 

"Congrats Magnus. You two will be great together. I'm gonna go now. Oh my God this huge news. I've to tell Izzy. She's going to be so happy" Jace rambled and hurried out of the loft

Magnus turned to face Alec wrapping his arms around his neck. He placed a soft kiss on his nose "So shall we continue my ex boyfriend?" Alec rolled his eyes and pulled Magnus flush to his chest "Sure my future husband" 

"I love you Alexander Lightwood Bane"

"I love you too Magnus Bane Lightwood"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
